This specification relates to associating still images and videos.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result is made up of, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. The search results can be ranked (e.g., in an order) according to scores assigned to the search results by a scoring function.
Internet search engines identify and score responsive image and video search results according to text associated with the images and videos. However, some images and videos have little associated text, making it difficult for a search engine to identify responsive images and videos or to determine an accurate score for the images and videos.